


Crash, Date, Kiss

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me;</p><p>"I wanted a book in the library but you did too and now we're doing tug of war from opposite sides of the shelf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash, Date, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sam: 17.  
> Gabriel: 23.

It had been a long ass day and Gabriel just wanted to get home, curl up and sleep, but his classes were requiring his attention and the man was stuck going to the library to pick out a book to help him with English. Only someone else had decided that the very book Gabriel needed was the book they were going to take. Hell no. Gabriel tugged back on the book, determined to take it from the grasps of the stranger. "Goddammit," he muttered, pulling harder as the stranger did the same before suddenly a loud crash sounded from the other side of the case and Gabriel cringed, putting the book back on the shelf. "Shit, are you okay?" he called out.

"Sore," the reply came and Gabriel moved to where the voice had come from and looked down at the tall boy sprawled out on the floor.

"Here." Gabriel held a hand out as he spoke, "I'm sorry about that. I just really need the book and I didn't expect you to fall on your ass like that, if I had known that was going to happen I would've- okay, no, I would've still fought for the book but I'm still sorry."

The brown haired boy used the strangers hand to pull himself up and shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, smiling shyly as he noticed just how attractive the man before him was. "It's okay, seriously. I should've just let you take it. It was, um... I just grabbed it for pleasure."

"Pleasure, huh?" the man asked, waggling his eyebrows and making Sam flush. "Kinky."

"Not like that!" he exclaimed, being hushed by the librarian and feeling his face heat up as it turned a darker colour. "I just enjoy reading."

"You're as big a dork as my lil'bro." The man chuckled softly, the sound making a Sam's stomach turn and he looked down at his feet, feeling shy suddenly. Jesus, what was it about this golden eyed man that was making him feel like- well, like he was a teenager with a sudden crush.

"Nothing wrong with that," Sam mumbled, shrugging the comment off.

"Never said there was, Moose."

"Moose?" Sam looked up at the man again, a cheeky smirk now spreading across the angelic face.

"Well, I don't know your name, do I?" It was a valid point.

"Sam."

Gabriel ran his eyes up and down _Sam_ and nodded in approval. Sure, the other looked a bit young, but Gabriel was willing to wait for the sexy stuff. "I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you Sammich."

"Are you going to use nicknames on me all the time?"

"That depends, are you going to let me take you on a date?" That made Sam's eyes go a little wide and he nodded slowly, bitting his bottom. "Jesus, you're too cute, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy," the boy scolded, his smile care free now as Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Samsquatch." The man took Sam's hand in his before turning it over and pulling a pen out of his blue, washed jeans and writing his number on the boys skin. "I'll be waiting for a text," the man warned before grabbing the book, giving Sam once last wink before walking over to the desk of the library to rent out his book, Sam's heart thumping loudly in his chest.

\--

It took the boy two hours to work up the courage to send the first text, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to keep his nerves steady as he locked himself inside his room. He could do this, it wasn't that big a deal, right? Random people went on dates all the time. Dates were how you found out about people. Dates were good.

**Hey, it's Sam.**

_Sammich! I was starting to think I'd never hear from you. But, then again, who could resist me?_

**That's not the best of impressions, Gabriel.**

_And yet you'll still go on that date with me._

The man was full of himself. Did Sam really need to deal with that? It seemed true. Sam wasn't really put off by the big headness, even though he probably should be. Shouldn't he? Eugh, Sam was thinking too many stupid questions.

_You will, right? I'm sorry if I seem full on._

**Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts there.**

_About my ass?_

**I'm going to have to get used to that snarky-ness, aren't I?**

_I'm afraid so, little Sammich._

**What time are you picking me up then?**

_There's the boldness I knew you had in you. Seven._

**Alright.**

Sam gave Gabriel his address before putting his phone to the side, needing to get an essay for school done before his dad would even consider letting him go out on any sort of date. The boy settled himself down, his head in the essay but his heart concentrating on the date to come.

It took only two hours to finish his essay, and by that point it was six thirty and Sam had half an hour to find something good to wear to impress Gabriel. It took Dean ten mintues to notice what his brother was doing. "What's her name?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up from the jeans he had been frowning at, unable to decide what ones to wear and Dean's odd question really wasn't helping right now.

"The girl you're trying to impress."

"Oh. His name is Gabriel."

"Ah."

"Yeah..." Sam hadn't had a crush on a guy since he had been, harshly, rejected by James; a kid who later turned out to be a very creepy stalker. Bullet dodged there. "I only have twenty minutes before he's gonna pick me up, Dean."

"You talk to dad about it?" Dean raised an eyebrow and walked forward, picking up a pair of blue jeans, a faded blue t-shirt and a red and dark red flannel shirt, handing them to Sam for him to put on.

"Can you not tell him?" Sam asked, not wanting to text his dad and risk the man telling him he couldn't go. "Or just cover for me."

"Really, Sammy, you want me to lie for you?"

"I lie for you all the time!"

"I'm the older brother," Dean pointed out, smirking at how easy it was to wind his brother up.

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam huffed out a bit of air before shoving his brother out of the room, quickly changing and trying to make his long locks look half decent for his date. His first ever date. Oh god, Sam was so nervous but very excited and it was making his heart and stomach both act up at the same time.

"How old is this guy?" Dean asked as Sam walked out of his bedroom, still flattening down a t-shirt that didn't need to be fixed in any way. "Wait. Gabriel. As in Gabriel Novak?"

Sam shrugged, realising he hadn't actually gotten the name last name of his date. Then again, he hadn't given the other his last name either. "I dunno?"

"Did he have long hair, golden eyes. Acted full of himself?" Sam nodded slowly and Dean sighed deeply. "Yip, Gabriel Novak. Really, Sam? He's, like, four years older than you. I dunno know if I'm happy about this..."

"Dean, don't ruin this for me," Sam warned, glaring at his brother and moving to grab a glass of water as he waited. "This is my first date and I don't need you going all big brother on me and stopping it because you're over protective."

"Alright, Samantha, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean held his hands up by his head, his eyebrows raised before he went back back to his laptop, probably looking up two hot guys banging ("I'm not gay, _Sammy_." "It's called being Bisexual, _Dean_." "Well, good _bi_ to this conversation, then.") Sam really didn't need to dweal on what his brother did or did not watch on a porn site. Ew.

When the doorbell went off, Sam put his empty glass down and looked towards Dean, the man getting up and beating his brother to the door- though there was a decent fight to get there. "Gabriel," Dean greeted.

"Dean-o! What a pleasure. I didn't realise this little Moose was yours."

"I'm not his," Sam butted in, moving out to get a good look of Gabriel in a pair of dark jeans and a deep red shirt. "Hey."

"Hello, Sammich. You look edible," the man purred at him with a wink.

"Dude!" Dean complained, nudging his brother as the boy went a light pink. "No sex on the first date," he told them both before rolling his eyes and walking back to the kitchen table.

"Come on." Gabriel moved his hand around Sam's upper arm, pulling him towards his car and opening the door for the boy. "It's not far," he promised, letting the boy climb in before he made his way around the car and into the drivers seat. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No. Should I have?" Sam looked at the driver with wide eyes, shifting in the passenger seat. "I just... well, I assumed we were going out for dinner or something."

"Don't worry, I was just checking I wasn't going to over feed you, sugar." A hand pressed on the top of his and Gabriel smiled down at their, now joined, hands, pulling the boys hand up before pressing a small kiss to the back. The ride only took ten minutes and Gabriel pulled up to the hall, moving out of the car and opening Sam's door again, smiling sweetly at the boys shy look. "We're just going inside there."

Sam looked up at light brown hall, letting Gabriel lead him inside and nearly gasping at the sight inside. The man had put fairy lights on the walls, lighting it up like they did just before a film in the cinema started. There was an old fashioned popcorn stand, which Gabriel took him to first and got them both some salted popcorn and a Diet Coke. On the far away wall there was a large screen, a projector on and showing Avengers waiting to play. "You did all this for me?"

"Gotta wow them on the first date," Gabriel informed him, leading Sam to the blankets he'd piled up in the middle of the room before taking out a remote and turning the lights off slowly as he let the movie play. "Sit back and relax, Sammich," he whispered into the others ear as he ran his hand along the boys shoulders before pulling him to lean on his body, the boy blushing lightly. God, Gabriel wasn't going to cope with how adorable the shaggy haired boy was.

The last time Gabriel had taken someone on a date, it had been their five date and he'd done a similar set-up, only to be laughed at and asked if he was being serious. Maybe it had been stupid to expect Kali, who knew his family had a shit load of money, to be happy with something so... simple. This had been a test for Sam, to see if the boy would be too uptight about dates or not care. When they'd entered, Sam looked like someone had placed a million pieces of candy in front of him and Gabriel knew he was lucky. Now, he just had to not screw it up.

Sam leant against him the entire movie, not paying much attention to Gabriel, not that the man cared, the faces Sam made throughout the movie were enough to make up for the usual make-out Gabriel was missing out on. Near the end of the movie, when Sam looked at him and caught him staring, Gabriel moved a strand of hair out of the boys face before leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the boys lips, giving him enough time to move away. The small noise Sam made shot straight down to Gabriel's little buddy and soon the boy was kissing back and both of them were in ecstasy.

"That... that was nice," Sam whispered as they pulled back, his hand picking at a button on Gabriel's shirt. "I've never kissed anybody before."

"You're precious," Gabriel said quietly, running his thumb along the others cheekbone as he cupped his cheek. "We missed the end of the movie," he whispered.

Sam blinked a few times at him, his eyes dropping to Gabriel's lips before he shrugged. "I don't mind," he decided, smiling widely as Gabriel pressed their lips back together, his tongue slowly running across Sam's lips and making the boy open his mouth. As Gabriel explored his mouth, Sam felt his heart thumping in his chest and his hand gripped onto the golden man's shirt. Sam was so glad he'd gone on this date.

When they pulled away, Gabriel opened his eyes slowly, running a hand through Sam's hair before jumping up. "Right, I should get you home."

"What?" Sam looked up at Gabriel with wide eyes, not wanting to go home yet. "It can't be half ten already!"

"It's not." Gabriel held a hand out before pulling Sam up, starting to lead him to the door of the hall. "I just think that the date should end here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to push you too far or ruin it when it has gone this good so far."

"Gabe... you won't ruin it, and I can tell you to stop once it's too much."

Gabriel turned around and grabbed Sam's face in his hands, looking into his eyes. "Sammich, calm. We'll go out again this week, okay?"

Sam pouted slightly before remembering that Gabriel was just trying to be responsible and he nodded, kissing Gabriel again before finally letting the man lead him into the car. Both the occupants of the car were happy with the nights events, the possibility of a long and happy relationship in the future was something they both could see happening. Maybe fighting for a book hadn't been the worse thing they'd ever done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me any prompts at bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com or in the comments!  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes I made!


End file.
